Artist EOIs
EOI Process Artists can apply to be involved via an EOI form. There is one form for everything. It’s designed to get the basic info we’ll use to decide if we want them to play or not. The form captures everything directly into the Marcato system, and every EOI will become an Artist. Artists who apply via EOI will be automatically tagged “EOI 2019”. I’ll pause here to quickly add that we do not require artists to fill in an EOI to perform – you can also curate your program yourself. The process for this will be outlined here (LINK HERE). Artists who apply will be notified of the outcome of their application via email. If you ‘approve’ an artist, they will ''immediately ''receive an email telling them they’ve been selected! Any artists that we choose to decline will be notified by a mass email on a particular date (TBD, probably Dec). Sorting There will be a huge number of EOIs – we usually end up with about 500 or so. There are 3 ways to sort artists: Tags, Approval Status and Artist Type. Artist Type We have allowed artists to self-select some of the artist types on the EOI. The Artist Type is basically what part of the program the artist will be in. Artist types are currently: (list here) Tags We have allowed artists to self-select some tags to help you sort through the acts. Tags can also be automatically applied (ie all EOIs are tagged EOI 2019). We can also create and apply our own tags. Verify The first step is to Verify an artist. The simplest way to do this is to click the little ‘!’ logo next to the artist name. We will use this to show that the artist has been viewed by a programmer – so only Verify if you have viewed the artist and taken an action. Once you have viewed an artist, you either will set an approval status, or alert another programmer to the artist. It is also fine to not Verify the artist, leaving them for another programmer to view. Alert There are some options here, it’s best to use your discretion. The first step is to look at the Artist Type and Tags – you can edit these to better fit the applicant. An example is that maybe an act has applied for the youth program, but they’d actually be perfect for the kids festival – it’s just a matter of adjusting the sorting options so the artist arrives in the correct filter options for the right programmer. If you do nothing else, then probably leave the artist unverified, so they stay at the top of the list. You can also comment on an artist profile. This is perfect if you’re planning to ‘share’ an act between another programmer, or if you are just particularly excited about an artist. You can verify that artist, perhaps fix up their types & tags, and then scroll to the bottom of the artist profile and comment. Approval Status The Approval Status is set by programmers. Approval status is visible from the main Artist List view, and is also a sort function - it's a really helpful tool. More importantly, some of the Approval Statuses are set up to send the artist an email advising them on the decision by the programming team. Category:Artists